Three vertices of a cube are $P=(7,12,10)$, $Q=(8,8,1)$, and $R=(11,3,9)$. What is the surface area of the cube?

$PQ=\sqrt{(8-7)^2+(8-12)^2+(1-10)^2}=\sqrt{98}$
$PR=\sqrt{(11-7)^2+(3-12)^2+(9-10)^2}=\sqrt{98}$
$QR=\sqrt{(11-8)^2+(3-8)^2+(9-1)^2}=\sqrt{98}$
So, $PQR$ is an equilateral triangle. Let the side of the cube be $a$.
$a\sqrt{2}=\sqrt{98}$
So, $a=7$, and hence the surface area is $6a^2=\boxed{294}$.